


Ways of the Heart

by Stella_Louise



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: CheeryFairyShipping, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Louise/pseuds/Stella_Louise
Summary: Every people have their own ways of expressing "I love you".
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Ways of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fic for every Hop x Bede fans out there!
> 
> Here we go!

* * *

_**"You're amazing!"** _

Hop watches the battle between Victor and Bede, eyes glued to the fierce atmosphere surrounding the Wyndon Stadium. Both battlers have only one Pokémon left, with no intention of giving up. That's why it's a very nerve-wracking scene for the tanned boy to watch.

In the end, Victor still emerged victorious. Bede is quite frustrated and cursing himself being born in the same era as the current Galar League Champion.

After the whole tournament, Bede is found resting in the lobby of the League. His eyes ultimately glaring at the floor and muttering curses about how he can't win against Victor. What does he lack, what are his weaknesses and what can he do to cover them? Those thoughts are circling on his mind and are giving him a massive headache.

"Uhm, B-Bede..." someone then catches the cream-haired boy's attention. He looks up at the mention of his name, then glares at the intruder of his solitude.

"Why are you here? Gonna mock me for losing?" Bede's words hold venom in it, but the intruder manages to ignore the threat.

"You're amazing, Bede! You don't know it, but it's true." Hop, the intruder, comments with his eyes shining like diamonds. Bede is stunned at this. He never expects to receive a compliment from someone he barely knew.

"Uhm... T-Thank you?" Bede isn't sure what to say, so he settles with the usual gratitude.

"Seriously, why are you thinking that you aren't any better? You are great, Bede! You should be proud of your skills!" Hop speaks more, cheerful expression dancing on his face as the other boy can't help but blush at that.

"I... I don't know what to say..." Bede turns away. "Do you mean that?"

"Course I do, mate!" Hop replies, then looks at his watch. "Oops, gotta go now! I'll see you later, Bede!"

And the boy dashes away without any word. Bede tries to stop himself from smiling.

* * *

_**"Good morning!"** _

Bede wakes up to a start of his alarm clock blaring. He taps the area blindly and searches for the noisy device. Upon turning it off, he removes the blanket on his body and yawns a bit.

He can't forget how that certain tanned boy complimented him yesterday. He feels so refreshed and energized for today. So he prepares himself and checks today's schedule. As unexpected, he's free today. No challengers are scheduled as of the moment.

Bede then fishes his phone in the pocket and contacted someone from the list. A few rings and the call starts.

 _"Hello?"_ the other line says.

"Hello, Victor." Bede replies.

_"Fancy hearing from you. Are you okay now?"_

_"_ Yeah. Thanks to someone." Bede answers with a smile. "How about you?"

_"I'm good, too. And who's that someone?"_

"It's... none of your business." Bede answers in reflex. Is he crushing over Hop now?

 _"Yeah. It isn't. Sorry to ask."_ Victor apologizes. _"So to what do I owe this call?"_

"It's okay... I reacted quickly." Bede starts to get nervous. "Uhm, do you have Hop's number?"

_"Hop? Why do you wanna talk to him?"_

"Just... give me the number already..." Bede blushes deeply. He doesn't want to be found out.

_"Geez, Bede. You can just say so if you wanna apologize to him."_

"Sh-shut up! It's not like t-that!"

_"Okay. I'll send you the deets after this call."_

"Thank you, Victor." Bede says and the other line drops with a goodbye.

And so Bede quickly sends a message to Hop after receiving the number from Victor. He waits for a reply, however;

 _"Hiya Bede! Good morning!"_ Hop cheerily speaks on the other line.

"G-Good morning Hop." Bede can't help the blush growing on his cheeks.

And that day has been brighter than ever.

* * *

_**"It's my treat."** _

Bede invites Hop to a snack downtown. The tanned boy quickly said yes upon hearing that. This sends a warm feeling in Bede's chest. Maybe he is really crushing over the cheerful tanned guy after all.

They are situated on a small café located at the entrance of Ballonlea. Hop took the effort of travelling by air just to give way for Bede's invitation.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation, Hop. I just wanna thank you personally for cheering me up." Bede's crimson cheeks are getting the better of him.

"I'm glad that you cheered up after that. No worries." Hop scratches his head in awkwardness.

"So, what do you want to order?" Bede asks, then Hop quickly browses the menu.

"Hmm, let's see..." Hop thinks of a cheap one before Bede speaks again.

"Don't worry... It's my treat." Bede smiles, and Hop's face quickly turned red.

"No, no! You d-don't have to do that, Bede! I have money with me so-"

"Just take it, Hop. I will be sad if you don't." Bede's threat effectively shut Hop up.

"O-okay. Thanks Bede." Hop stutters. "I'll get some nice curry and Casteliacone as well."

"Sweet." Bede answers and calls the waiter.

Later that day, Hop and Bede are walking towards the entrance of the city. The Fairy-type Leader took the liberty dropping Hop to the Corviknight transport terminal. Both have smiles on their faces, chatting about anything that they can come up with.

"So, you're going home..." Bede comments, hands clasped behind his back.

"Yeah. Thanks for the treat, Bede. Next time it's my turn." Hop answers, stretching out one hand to shake with Bede's.

The cream-haired boy hesitantly brings his hand to connect with Hop's. The smile they gave each other proves that something is really getting better.

"Don't sweat about it. I look forward to hearing from you and your work." Bede's smile never gets dull, thus being cuter than it usually is.

"I will try my best to talk with you on the phone." Hop almost screams in happiness.

"Thank you. This is goodbye, for now." Bede says, and Hop nods with an assurance that this will not be the last.

As Corviknight lifts off, Bede's hand waves goodbye to the person he never expected to get along with.

* * *

_**"It's fun talking to you."** _

Hop finished the work rather earlier. He tried his best to catch up with the time that Bede will call and talk to him. However, he looks tired and almost ready to pass out but he toughens it up. So, he locks the office and goes home to Postwick. It's quite getting dark now and Hop haven't eaten dinner yet.

When he got home, Hop quickly ate dinner and cleaned himself up before jumping on his bed.

'It should be anytime now.' Hop thinks, and at an exact point his phone rang.

"Hello?" Hop answers.

_"Hello, Hop! Are you home now?"_

"Yeah. How are you? Any challengers today?"

_"There's three today. But they aren't that ready for a fifth badge yet."_

"I see."

_"How's work today? You sound tired. Maybe you should sleep now."_

"Work's all good. I am tired but it's okay..."

_"Are you sure? We can talk tomorrow if you want."_

"Nah. It's fun talking to you. Go ahead and talk to me."

 _"O-okay."_ Hop swears Bede is blushing right now.

"So, any plans for Saturday?"

_"Uhm, I think none. Why?"_

"SIlly. I'm gonna treat you out for lunch. Are you good with that?"

_"S-Sure! Where will we be meeting?"_

"Would you like to visit Postwick? There's a shop here that sells delicious malasada from Alola."

_"I would love to. But is it okay with-"_

"Nah. My Mum's all cool and stuff. She wants to meet you too, by the way."

_"Really? I think it will just be a bother for her to-"_

"Shh.. Stop being humble. That's not the Bede I am friends with."

_"H-Hey! That's-"_

"Kidding, kidding." Hop chuckles. "So, Saturday at my place?"

_"Yeah. I'm in."_

And they talked like that for an hour more.

* * *

_**"You're beautiful."** _

Saturday came and Bede is now at Hop's house. Hop's Mum prepared a delicious meal and bought some malasadas from the shop her son mentioned. They are sitting on the couch and Hop's Mum smiles warmly at Bede.

"Wow, you're so cute! Aren't you the current Gym Leader in Ballonlea?" Hop's Mum asks.

"Uhm. Thanks Ma'am. Ah y-yes, I am the Gym Leader there. Nice to meet you again, Ma'am."

"Oh, dear. Don't be so modest. I look old at that. Just call me Auntie."

"Sorry for that, Auntie." Bede quickly bows in apology.

"It's okay, dear. By the way, I'm glad Hop has a friend like you."

"Uhm... Why Auntie?"

"See, my boy has been so cheerful and motivated to his work lately. No matter how tired he is, the smile on his face never disappears."

"I see..." Bede blushes and Hop's Mum had a knowing smile.

"Of course, mothers know everything dear." she throws a happy look on Bede. "Do you like my son, Bede?"

This question is enough to make Bede jump from his seat.

"Uh, you s-see... T-that's..."

"I know, dear. Please take care of my son, Pretty Fairy." Hop's Mum chuckles after that. What did she just say?

"A-Auntie, what's that name y-you called me?"

"Oh, it's how Hop described you to me. 'A pretty fairy', he said."

Bede's blush grew deeper and he has to cover his face in embarrassment.

"Mum, what's going on over there-"

"Sorry Auntie, I need to go outside first." Bede quickly excused himself and ran towards to door. Hop stood there in silence.

"My, my. I think he feels the same way, Hop." she comments and Hop instantly knew what she meant.

"MUM! Why did you tell him?!" Hop fumes, and followed Bede outside.

"Oh dear. Young love, indeed."

Bede sits under a big tree beside Hop's house. Then he starts crying and sniffing. He doesn't know how to react on what Hop's Mum said.

"Is it true? He f-feels the same way?" Bede asks to no one.

"Yeah. It's true, Pretty Fairy."

Bede flinches at the sound of that voice. He then turns around to find Hop blushing too.

"H-Hop."

"Bede. I like you, as in I wanna date you."

"You can't be serious Hop. You're just confused!"

"I'm not! I really like you, Bede!" Hop shouts back. "Do you know why I had to do all that just to get your attention?"

"You... What do you mean?" Bede asks, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Hop then walks toward Bede's direction and grabs the boy's face, planting a kiss on the forehead.

"You're beautiful, Bede." Hop utters. "I love you."

"I..."

"You don't have to say your answer yet. I know you're not ready." Hop's determined gaze melted all Bede's doubt.

"I... I love you, too Hop. I'll go on a date with you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am. Now that I know all about it."

"C'mon, hug me properly and tell me you love me." Hop extends his arms and Bede fits perfectly in him. The embrace goes on until Bede mutters a reply.

_**"Idiot."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! All done!  
> This is my advanced Valentine's offering to all of you!  
> Please read and comment if you liked it.  
> Again, spread the CheeryFairy love!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Stella


End file.
